You and I
by Yuan Lian
Summary: Jaejoong adalah namja yang manja dan angkuh, ia tak suka jika appanya menyewa bodyguard untuknya, namun bagaimana jika Jung Yunho sang polisi tampan yang menjadi bodyguardnya?/ Yaoi, twoshoot, RnR please! Chp END is up!
1. Chapter 1

"Appa berhenti mengirim bodyguard-bodyguard itu! Aku benar-benar muak melihat mereka appa~" rajuk seorang namja cantik pada appanya yang berada di depannya sambil menggerucutkan bibirnya. Imut.

"Appa hanya tak ingin kau terluka princess, kau tahu bukan musuh appa bisa saja melukai putra cantik appa ini?" tanya Hankyung lembut sambil terus melanjutkan makannya.

"Ish! Sudah berkali-kali Joongie bilang, Joongie prince appa bukan princess dan satu lagi Joongie tampan bukan cantik!" rajuk Jaejoong kesal kepada appanya.

"Ne ne beautiful prince." Ucap Hankyung sambil terkekeh.

"Appaa~" pekik Jaejoong kesal, sedangkan Hankyung hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah manis anaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : God & Themself**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : YunJae**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Abal, alur kecepatan, Twoshoot, Yaoi, typo, de el el...**

**Dont like dont read!**

**No Siders!**

**No Plagiat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You and I**

Hai, namaku Kim Jaejoong. Kalian pasti mengenalku bukan? Ya, aku anak dari Kim Hankyung seorang Kepala Polisi yang sangat terkenal.

Ibuku adalah Kim Heechul seorang dokter namun ia sudah meninggal sejak aku lahir, dan appa sangat menyayangiku. Tentu akupun menyayangi appaku karena sejak aku kecil hanya appaku yang menemaniku meski appa sering sibuk di kepolisian namun appa tak pernah mengabaikanku, ia selalu mencuri waktu luang untuk makan malam bersamaku atau berbincang denganku sambil memancing di hari minggu. Itulah appaku meski ia arogan dan tegas saat bertugas namun jika bersamaku ia akan menjadi lembut dan perhatian terhadapku. Saranghae appa!

aku adalah siswa di Dong Bang High School. Kalian pasti tahu sekolah itu, DBHS adalah milik appaku dan tentunya akan jadi milikku nanti hehe. Aku adalah siswa yang **cukup **nakal di sekolah. Aku sering membolos pelajaran, sering di keluarkan dari kelas karena tertidur dan masih banyak yang lain.

Sesungguhnya, aku hanya bosan dengan kehidupanku ini. aku sama sekali tak memiliki teman di sekolah. Berterima kasihlah kepada appaku yang selalu mengirim namja-namja kekar dan menyeramkan yang selalu ada setiap aku pergi kemanapun, tak jarang aku akan kabur dari mereka dan membuat mereka kebingungan mencariku haha.

Aku tahu jika appa hanya ingin aku baik-baik saja, namun ini semua sudah keterlaluan menurutku. Aku tahu kekhawatiran berlebihan appaku muncul sejak aku di culik saat umurku 6 tahun dan pelakunya adalah musuh appaku, tentunya sejak itu appa menyewa bodyguard untuk selalu menjagaku. Karena itulah, aku susah mendapat teman karena mereka enggan mendekatiku yang selalu di dampingi oleh bodyguard- bodyguard menyeramkan itu.

...

Jaejoong berjalan dengan malas menuju rumahnya, kemarin ia berhasil menyingkirkan bodyguard- bodyguard yang di sewa appanya dengan kenakalannya yang tiada batas namun ia yakin kini appanya pasti sudah menyiapkan bodyguard- bodyguard menyebalkan itu lagi.

"Aku pulang." Ucapnya lesu sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Dengan seenaknya, namja cantik itu melempar tasnya ke sofa serta melepas dasi lalu melemparnya ke meja, lalu ia duduk dengan kaki yang ia naikkan ke atas meja.

"Aigoo Joongie, apa yang kau lakukan sampai pulang selarut ini eoh? Dan bereskan tas serta dasimu, princess!" oceh Hankyung seperti ahjumma-ahjumma –menurut Jaejoong-

"Joongie ada les tambahan appa, jangan cerewet Joongie lelah." Dengus Jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya.

Hankyung berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Joongie, ada seseorang yang akan appa kenalkan padamu." Ujar Hankyung.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menatap Hankyung. "Nugu?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

Jaejoong melihat appanya tersenyum lalu melihat ke belakang appanya.

_Deg_

Ia terpaku menatap namja tampan dengan mata musang yang tajam, hidung mancung, bibir hati dengan tahi lalat di atasnya serta berkulit tan. Namja itu menatap Jaejoong datar sedangkan Jaejoong terkejut dan kagum melihat ketampanan namja di belakang appanya itu, apalagi namja itu sangat gagah dengan baju dinasnya. Sepertinya namja itu bawahan appanya.

"Ini Jung Yunho, ia akan menjadi pengawalmu mulai hari ini Joongie dan appa pastikan kau tidak akan bisa menyingkirkan Yunho karena ia bawahan appa di kepolisian." Tegas Hankyung. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih menatap Yunho tak berkedip.

Hankyung tersenyum geli menatap anaknya yang sepertinya terpesona dengan Yunho. Ia sendiri pun tak menyangkal pesona bawahan itu, karena meski Yunho baru berumur 25 namun namja itu beribawa, tegas, arogan dan bertanggung jawab. Jadi ia percaya bahwa Yunho lah orang yang tepat untuk menjaga Jaejoong.

"Berhenti menatap Yunho seperti itu, Joongie. Appa tahu ia sangat tampan." Goda Hankyung membuat Jaejoong merona malu, namja cantik itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"M-mwo? Aku lebih tampan appa!" seru Jaejoong masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau cantik, princess."

"APPA!" teriak Jaejoong kesal. Sedangkan Hankyung hanya tertawa melihat Jaejoong yang kini sudah menggerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Appa yakin menyuruhnya menjadi pengawalku, ia bahkan seperti patung yang tak bergerak." Sindir Jaejoong , entah kemana sikap gugupnya tadi namun inilah Jaejoong ; manja, angkuh, dan sensitif.

"Jung Yunho imnida." Ucap Yunho singkat. Dahinya sedikit berkedut kesal melihat namja cantik di depannya yang menyindirnya tadi. Awalnya ia pikir Jaejoong adalah namja yang manis namun melihat tingkah angkuh namja itu ia tahu dari mana sifat itu berasal, tentunya dari Kim Heechul, mendiang umma namja cantik itu memang angkuh namun baik hati itu. Kenapa Yunho bisa mengenal Heechul? Tentunya karena Heechul lah yang menolongnya saat ia kecelakan ketika ia masih kecil dan memberinya tempat tinggal karena kedua orang tuanya telah tiada. Ia berhutang budi banyak kepada Heechul dan Hankyung. Kini dengan menjaga Jaejoong, ia ingin membalas semua kebaikan kedua orang itu.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memasang wajah angkuhnya. Namja cantik itu mengambil tas serta dasinya lalu pergi dari hadapan appanya serta Yunho menuju kamarnya.

"Mian, Yun. Kau harus terbiasa dengan sifatnya itu ne. Ia memang seperti itu terhadap orang baru." Jelas Hankyung.

"Gwencaha, ahjussi. Kau tahu kan aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifat seperti itu." Balas Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, tentunya karena Heechul pun bersikap seperti itu dulu." Ucap Hankyung sambil tersenyum mengingat istrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yun, tolong bangunkan Joongie ne." Pinta Hankyung saat Yunho baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan kaos hitam serta celana jeans, simple namun tetap tampan, itulah Jung Yunho.

"Ne, ahjussi." Ucap Yunho sambil berjalan menuju kamar Jaejoong.

Ia tersenyum geli melihat tulisan di pintu kamar Jaejoong

'Jaejoongie's room' dengan banyak stiker gajah serta hello kitty di sekitar tulisan itu.

'Kekanakan' batin Yunho.

Tok tok tok.

"Jaejoong, bagunlah." Seru Yunho.

Hening.

Yunho menghela nafas, ia memutar kenop pintu lalu membukanya.

Saat memasuki kamar itu, ia cukup tercengang melihat kamar itu di dominasi oleh pink dan biru seperti kamar seorang yeoja pikir Yunho.

Ternyata di kamar Jaejoongpun banyak sekali boneka gajah dan helllo kitty, bahkan cermin besar setinggi Yunho berukiran gambar gajah berdiri kokoh disamping lemari Jaejoong.

Tap Tap Tap

Yunho berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang diatasnya terdapat gundukkan yang tertutupi bed cover hello kitty.

"Jaejoong, irreona." Ucap Yunho sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong, namun namja cantik itu hanya diam saja.

"Jae, bagunlah. Kau akan terlambat!" seru Yunho kesal saat Jaejoong tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Aissh kenapa tidurnya seperti kerbau!" dengus Yunho kesal.

"Ya! Irreona!" seru Yunho yang kali ini menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Arraseo! Aku bangun!" seru Jaejoong kesal sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya imut.

"Cepatlah bangun lalu mandi, aku dan appamu menunggu di bawah." Ucap Yunho yang tadi sempat terpaku menatap Jaejoong yang poninya di kuncir dengan kunciran buah cherry. Membuat namja cantik itu sangat imut.

"Kau cerewet sekali ahjussi. Seperti ahjumma-ahjumma saja." Dengus Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Yunho yang kini berwajah kesal.

"Cih, bocah manja itu benar-benar." Decih Yunho kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keheningan terjadi di dalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh Yunho sedangkan Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi penumpang pun enggan membuka suaranya, namun bukan Jaejoong namanya jika tak bisa menyingkirkan bawahan appanya ini.

"Ahjussi."

"Panggil aku hyung, bocah." Ucap Yunho datar.

"Ani, kau saja memanggilku 'bocah', huh." Dengus Jaejoong kesal sambil menggerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Yunho jengah dengan sifat Jaejoong.

"Kau berhenti jadi pengawalku."

"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?" tanya Yunho yang kini sudah menatap Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin bebas." Ucap Jaejoong tak acuh.

"Dan membiarkan appamu mengkhawatirkanmu terus?"

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya saat Yunho menatapnya tajam. Ia merasa di intimidasi.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, aku seperti seorang penjahat saja." Dengus Jaejoong tanpa melihat Yunho yang kini menatapnya datar.

"Berhentilah bersikap manja, kau akan menjadi penerus appamu. Kau namja, ingat?"

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho dan menatap namja itu dengan tajam meski malah terlihat semakin imut.

"Kau menyebalkan." Ucap Jaejoong pelan lalu keluar dari mobil karena memang sejak tadi mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah Jaejoong.

"Hah mengurus bocah itu lebih susah dibanding menangkap seorang mafia." Ucap Yunho sambil menghela nafas lelah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Jaejoong sedang melihat kesana-kemari dengan menggendap-ngendap. Dengan malas namja tampan itu mendekati Jaejoong, untungnya sekolah Jaejoong sedang sepi sehingga ia tak akan bertemu dengan yeoja-yeoja yang selalu berisik setiap ia menjemput Jaejoong.

Ya, ini sudah 2 minggu sejak ia menjadi pengawal Jaejoong, meski harus bersabar dengan kelakuan namja cantik itu namun ia cukup menikmati waktu-waktunya bersama Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho kini berdiri di belakang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berbalik dan terkejut melihat Yunho yang kini memakai jaket kulit hitam dengan kaos putih di dalamnya serta celana jeans hitam berada tepat di belakangnya.

"A-ani. Aku tak melakukan apapun." Jawab Jaejoong tanpa menatap Yunho yang menurutnya semakin hari semakin tampan.

'Aish apa yang kupikirkan?' rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Jangan berpikir kau bisa kabur, bocah. Kajja." Ajak Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong terpaku menatap tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh Yunho.

'Hangat.' Batin Jaejoong sambil mendongkak menatap Yunho yang berjalan di depannya. Rambut coklat namja tampan itu berterbangan karena angin, punggungnya yang lebar dan kokoh itu membuat Jaejoong ingin memeluk Yunho dari belakang serta bersandar di bahu kokoh itu.

"Ada apa?" Yunho berhenti dan berbalik menatap Jaejoong yang masih terpaku menatap namja tampan itu.

Jaejoong menatap mata musang Yunho yang tajam, ia merasa tersedot ke dalam mata berwarna coklat itu.

_Deg_

"Apa ini?" bisik Jaejoong sambil menyentuh dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

Yunho hanya terdiam menatap Jaejoong yang kini menunduk dan menyentuh dadanya.

_Sret_

Ia menarik tangan Jaejoong agar namja cantik itu mendekat kearahnya. Dengan pelan ia menarik dagu Jaejoong agar menatapnya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Yunho datar.

"A-aku um i-itu a-ani gwenchana." Jawab Jaejoong gugup sambil berlalu dari hadapan Yunho yang kini menatap punggung namja cantik itu dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil menyentuh dada kirinya.

"Aish ada apa denganku?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mendudukan dirinya dan mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya.

'Apa aku menyukainya?' batin Jaejoong sambil menatap jendela di hadapannya yang kini terbuka membiarkan angin malam masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hah sepertinya aku butuh susu, aku tak bisa tidur dan ini karena ahjussi menyebalka itu." Ucap Jaejoong kesal sambil berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju dapur.

"Susu~ susu~ dimana susu vanilaku?" tanya Jaejoong entah pada siapa sambil menjinjit membuka lemari yang berada di dapur itu satu persatu.

"Aish mengapa susah sekali!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sambil menggapai kotak susu yang berada di atasnya namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah lengan kekar yang mengambil kotak susu itu membuat Jaejoong berbalik dan ia tersentak melihat dada bidang berbalut kaos oblong putih tanpa lengan.

"Kau ingin membuat susu kan? Akan kubuatkan, duduklah disana." Ujar Yunho sambil menunjuk meja makan yang tak jauh dari dapur dengan dagunya.

"Go-gomawo." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan kearah meja makan.

Yunho sedikit terkejut saat mendengar Jaejoong mengatakan terima kasih padanya, pasalnya ia tak pernah mendengar kata terima kasih dari namja cantik nan angkuh itu. Namun ia tersenyum tipis setelahnya dan membuat segelas susu untuk Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini sudah malam, kenapa kau malah ingin membuat susu malam-malam begini? Kau akan bangun terlambat besok." Oceh Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong yang sibuk memainkan sendok yang berada di dalam mug hello kitty berisi susu vanilla itu.

"Cerewet." Gumam Jaejoong tanpa menatap Yunho. Ia masih asik bermain dengan sendok itu.

"Aku cerewet karena kau tak mau mematuhiku." Dengus Yunho kesal.

Jaejoong tak menghiraukan ucapan Yunho, ia meneguk susu dalam mugnya dalam sekali teguk menyisahkan lelehan susu di sekitar bibirnya.

"Hm, aku akan tidur." Ucap Jaejoong pelan sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya namun tangannya di cekal oleh Yunho.

"Kau ingin bibirmu di semuti saat tidur eoh?" Yunho mengambil tissu di atas meja dan dengan pelan menggelap sekitar bibir Jaejoong yang belepotan susu.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang kini hanya berjarak 10cm darinya. Mulai dari mata musang yang seolah menghinoptisnya, hidung mancung yang ia ingin sekali kecup hingga bibir hati yang berhiaskan tahi lalat di atasnya itu.

Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi, ia yakin jika ia mencintai namja tampan di hadapannya ini. Mata musang yang kini menatapnya itu membuat persendiannya lemas, dan jika ia sudah tak waras mungkin dia akan mengecup bibir hati itu sambil menggalungkan lengannya di leher tan namja tampan di depannya.

Sungguh, Yunho sangat menawan saat ini membuat Jaejoong ingin menghambur ke dalam pelukan hangat namja itu.

'Saranghae, saranghae, saranghae.' racau Jaejoong.

"Saranghae." Gumam Jaejoong tanpa sadar masih dengan menatap namja di hadapannya itu.

Sedangkan Yunho tersentak mendengar gumaman Jaejoong meski pelan namun ia dapat mendengarnya karena ia berada di dekat namja itu.

Jaejoong tersadar dengan apa yang barusan ia gumamkan, ia terbelalak sambil menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya.

'Pabo, pabo, pabo apa yang ku katakan tadi.' Rutuk Jajeoong dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidurlah." Ucap Yunho singkat dan datar sambil berlalu ke kamarnya.

_Deg_

"Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan ucapanku." Bisik Jaejoong sambil tersenyum miris menatap punggung Yunho yang telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Jung Yunho, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" seru Jaejoong kesal.

Ia merasa harga dirinya jatuh karena ialah yang berucap cinta kepada Yunho yang hanya cuek dengan gumamannya itu.

"Cih, awas saja ahjussi menyebalkan itu." Dengus Jaejoong sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

**Other Side**

"Dasar bodoh." Dengus Yunho geli mendengar seruan Jaejoong. Jangan dikira ia tak mendengarnya, tentu Yunho mendengar karena ia memiliki pendengaran yang sangat tajam.

Ia tersenyum mengingat gumaman Jaejoong namun ia harus mengabaikan itu untuk sementara. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu.

Ya, keselamatan Jaejoong.

**=TBC =**

**A/n : aduh maaf banget ya, bukannya update gangsta boy malah buat yang baru hehe.**

**Buat gangsta boy bakal tetep dilanjut tapi updatenya ga sekarang. Aku lagi sibuk buat masuk kuliah, so mianhae kalau telat updatenya nanti.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2 END

**Disclaimer : God & Themself**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : YunJae**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Abal, alur kecepatan, Twoshoot, Yaoi, typo, de el el...**

**Dont like dont read!**

**No Siders!**

**No Plagiat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You and I**

Jaejoong mendesah kesal karena lagi-lagi Yunho bersikap datar dan cuek terhadapnya. Ia semakin yakin jika Yunho tak mencintainya dan ia merasa sesak jika Yunho hanya bersikap seperti itu.

"Ya! Ahjussi pesankan aku ice cream lagi." Rajuk Jaejoong kesal karena Yunho tak membiarkannya memesan ice cream lagi.

"Tidak, sudah cukup. Kau ingin sakit eoh? Kajja kita pulang." Ajak Yunho sambil berdiri.

Sejak pulang sekolah Jaejoong merenggek ingin ice cream pada Yunho membuat Yunho pusing dan akhirnya menggabulkan keinginan namja cantik itu namun sampai mangkuk ketiga namja cantik itu masih saja bersikeras ingin ice cream kembali, tentunya Yunho tak mengijinkan, bisa-bisa ia di damprat oleh Hankyung sang appa namja cantik itu karena membuat princess kesayangnya itu sakit perut.

"Aku tidak mau pulang." Tolak Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sengit namun imut(?)

"Aish."

_Sret_

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Turunkan aku!" teriak Jaejoong keras saat Yunho mengendongnya seperti karung beras membuat orang-orang yang ada di cafe itu menatap keduanya geli.

"Diamlah, bocah atau kau akan terjatuh." Desis Yunho membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

_Bruk_

"Aww appo." Rintih Jaejoong saat Yunho menghempaskannya ke dalam mobil.

"YA! Tak bisakah kau pelan?" tanya Jaejoong kesal pada Yunho yang kini mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Yunho hanya terdiam tak menghiraukan Jaejoong yang menggerutu kesal terhadapnya.

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho hanya terdiam mendengus kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong, baru saja ia ingin menyuruh Jaejoong turun karena mereka sudah sampai di rumah Jaejoong namun ia terdiam karena melihat Jaejoong tertidur.

"Hah kenapa kau selalu saja merepotkanku, bocah?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Ia diam memperhatikan Jaejoong, ia sadar ia harus mulai memperketat pengawasannya pada namja cantik itu karena ia tahu ada yang sedang mengikuti namja cantik itu meski Jaejoong sendiri tak menyadarinya namun seorang polisi sepertinya tentu tahu jika ada orang yang diam-diam mengawasi Jaejoong.

Dengan perlahan Yunho menggendong Jaejoong di punggungnya agar namja cantik itu tak terbangun.

Yunho mulai berjalan menuju pintu rumah yang ada di hadapannya itu, ia membukanya dan menutup kembali. Hankyung memang sudah tak pulang selama 3 hari ini, itu dikarenakan ia harus menggurus kasus pembunuhan yang ada di gwangju, biasanya Hankyung akan menyelesaikan kasus seperti itu satu hari tentunya dengan sekuat tenaganya agar ia tak meninggalkan Jaejoong terlalu lama namun kini sudah ada Yunho sebagai pengawal Jaejoong tentunya Hankyung dapat tenang karena ia yakin Yunho dapat menjaga Jaejoong.

"Eungh ahjussi?" gumam Jaejoong sambil mengucek matanya dan menguap.

"Kenapa kau menggendongku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Menurutmu apa? Tentu saja karena kau tertidur." Jawab Yunho datar sambil tetap berjalan menuju kamar Jaejoong yang berada di depannya.

"Buka pintunya." Perintah Yunho.

Jaejoong menggalungkan lengan kanannya di leher Yunho serta tangan kirinya membuka kenop pintu.

_Blam_

"Kau berat sekali bocah."

_Crauk_

"Aww YA! Kenapa kau mengigitku?!" teriak Yunho keras sambil menurunkan Jaejoong dari gendongannya serta menggelus telinga kirinya yang baru saja digigit Jaejoong. Meski tak terlalu merah namun tetap saja sakit.

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh kau mengatai aku berat?!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada serta menatap Yunho dengan angkuh.

"Dasar bocah." Desis Yunho kesal.

"Ahjussi menyebalkan." Balas Jaejoong.

"Tidurlah dan jangan berulah lagi bocah." Perintah Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong tajam.

Jaejoong menatap punggung Yunho dengan kesal.

"Berhenti memanggilku **bocah**!" teriak Jaejoong kesal.

Ia melempar sepatunya namun Yunho lebih cepat keluar dari kamarnya sehingga sepatunya itu menghantam pintu dengan keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong hanya terdiam keesokan paginya, ia tak berbicara apapun pada Yunho, kelihatannya namja cantik itu masih kesal terhadap Yunho karena tadi malam.

Dan Yunho pun tak ambil pusing dengan perubahan namja cantik itu menurutnya Jaejoong pasti akan kembali seperti semula nanti.

"Kajja kita berangkat." Ajak Yunho dan Jaejoong tak menyahut namun ia tetap berjalan masuk ke mobilnya.

Dalam mobil pun Jaejoong masih tak berbicara membuat Yunho mulai bingung.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Ani." Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

Dan selanjutnya hanya keheningan yang terjadi di dalam mobil itu.

Sejujurnya Yunho sedikit risih jika Jaejoong hanya berdiam diri seperti itu namun ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa agar Jaejoong kembali seperti semula jadinya ia pun hanya diam.

'Aku terdiampun ia tak peduli kan?' batin Jaejoong miris.

Jaejoong memilih tetap terdiam sampai di gerbang sekolah. Bahkan ia tak berbicara apapun dan langsung masuk kedalam sekolahnya.

Yunho menghela nafas melihat punggung Jaejoong yang perlahan mulai menghilang kedalam sekolahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" bisik Yunho.

Saat Yunho ingin menyalakan mobil, ia melihat sedan hitam didepannya dengan curiga. Setelah melihat seorang namja keluar dari sedan itu, Yunho mencengkram stir mobil dengan erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang kini berdiri di depan gerbang dengan beberapa siswi sekolahnya yang mengelilingi namja tampan itu sedangkan namja tampan itu tampak tak terganggu.

"Menyebalkan, sepertinya ia menikmati itu." Dengus Jaejoong kesal. Tentu ia panas melihat Yunho di kelilingi para yeoja.

Dengan kesal ia berjalan keluar gerbang tanpa mempedulikan Yunho, ia bahkan melewati Yunho dan kerumunannya seperti mereka kasat mata.

_Grep_

Jaejoong berhenti dan berbalik saat merasa tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang.

"Kau tak melihatku?" tanya Yunho masih dengan menggengam tangan Jaejoong.

_Srak_

Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho dengan wajah datar.

"Ani, aku tak melihatmu." Ucap Jaejoong angkuh sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Hah, mau sampai kapan bocah itu marah?" tanya Yunho pelan sambil menghela nafas, ketika ia ingin menyusul Jaejoong tiba-tiba seorang guru yeoja tersandung di depannya.

Yunho yang melihatnya pun membantu yeoja itu berdiri.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Yunho sambil membantu yeoja itu berdiri.

"Ani, gwenchana." Ucap yeoja itu sambil tersenyum manis. Yunho akui yeoja di hadapannya memang cantik namun entah kenapa ia rasa Jaejoong jauh lebih cantik dari yeoja ini.

"Lain kali hati-hatilah." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum sopan.

"Go-gomawo eum-"

"Jung Yunho."

"Ah, Aku Tiffany." Jawab yeoja itu sambil merona dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

Yunho menyambut uluran tangan yeoja itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu Tiffany-ssi." Pamit Yunho sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Ah, ne." Balas Tiffany.

**Other Side**

15 menit sebelumnya...

Jaejoong baru ingin membuka pintu mobilnya namun ia merasa Yunho tak ada di belakangnya. Iapun berbalik-

_Deg_

Ia melihat Yunho sedang merangkul gurunya yang bernama Tiffany. Keduanya tampak saling melempar senyum. Jaejoong menyentuh dada kirinya.

"Wae? Kau bahkan tak pernah tersenyum padaku." Gumam Jaejoong masih melihat Yunho tersenyum pada yeoja itu.

"Hiks nappeun." Isak Jaejoong sambil meremas dadanya.

Ia sadar sejak ia menyatakan cintanya secara tak sadar, Yunho bahkan tak mengungkit hal itu sama sekali, namja tampan itu seakan tak peduli dan tak mendengar.

Apa namja itu tak mendengar?

Apa namja itu normal?

Apa namja itu tak... mencintainya?

Jaejoong terpaku melihat air matanya menetes. Ia tak pernah menangis sebelumnya kecuali karena ia melihat appanya harus masuk rumah sakit karena tertembak.

Ia menggepalkan tangannya menatap Yunho yang kini menjabat tangan Tiffany dengan tajam.

"Aku mem**benci**mu." Bisik Jaejoong sambil pergi dari sana. ia bukan memasuki mobilnya namun berlari kearah lain.

**Ckiitttt**

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan berhenti di hadapan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar.

_Deg_

Ia terbelalak melihat siapa yang keluar dari sedan itu.

"Ka-Kau...?"

"Merindukanku anak manis?" tanya seorang namja yang semuran dengan Hankyung.

Jaejoong meremas kedua tangannya sambil menatap tajam namja di hadapannya.

"Apa maumu, **Choi Siwon**?" desis Jaejoong tajam.

"Sudah lama tak melihatmu, dan kau makin manis saja, Joongie. Mirip dengan Heechulku." Ucap Siwon sambil menyeringai.

"Ummaku milikku dan appaku bukan milikmu, pak tua!" pekik Jaejoong kesal.

Seringai Siwon luntur mendengar pekikan Jaejoong. Ia mencengkram tangan Jaejoong dengan erat membuat namja cantik itu meringis sakit lalu dengan cepat ia hempaskan tubuh Jaejoong kedalam jok mobil dan Siwon pun duduk di samping namja cantik itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Jaejoong sambil memberontak.

"DIAM!" bentak Siwon membuat Jaejoong terdiam menciut.

Siwon menyeringai.

"Tak akan ada yang menolongmu sekarang, bahkan namja yang kau sukai itu sedang asik dengan seorang yeoja." Bisik Siwon di depan wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya menatap jendela mobil dengan airmata yang kembali menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Lebih baik kau menjadi anak baik dan penurut, Joongie sayang." Ucap Siwon sambil menggelus rambut Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong hanya terdiam tanpa membalas.

'Yunho-ya... tolong aku.' Batin Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho memasuki mobilnya dengan santai. Ia menoleh dan tak mendapati Jaejoong berada di dalam mobil.

Tentu saja ia panik. Ia pikir Jaejoong sudah menunggunya di mobil namun kini namja cantik itu tak ada.

Dengan terburu-buru ia menggeluarkan ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi Jaejoong.

Tut

Tuuut

Tuuuut

Klik

"Jae-"

'Apa kabar Jung Yunho?'

_Deg_

Yunho terbelalak mendengar suara disebrang telpon. Tentu ia tahu siapa itu. Ia adalah Choi Siwon, namja yang sangat terobsesi dengan Heechul, ia juga namja yang menculik Jaejoong saat namja cantik itu kecil.

Dan jangan lupakan Choi Siwon adalah musuh terbesar Kim Hankyung.

"Dimana Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho geram.

'Joongie? Ia baik-baik saja denganku. Kau ingin berbicara dengannya? Sayangnya ia tak mau berbicara denganmu Jung.'

Yunho menggeram, ia menyalakan monitor di dalam mobil itu untuk melihat keberadaan Jaejoong, ia tahu suatu saat nanti GPS yang ia pasang di ponsel serta chip yang ia tempel di baju seragam Jaejoong akan berguna.

"Apa maumu Siwon?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap monitor di depannya, ia terkejut saat tahu bahwa GPS Jaejoong mengarah ke arah perairan di Gwangju (sumpah ini ngasal -_-)

'Haha aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain dengan Joongie.'

Klik

Yunho melempar ponselnya dengan geram.

"Kumohon, bertahanlah Kim Jaejoong." Bisik Yunho sambil melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?"tanya Jaejoong menatap Siwon yang berada di hadapannya dengan kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat Kim Hankyung merasakan apa yang kurasakan." Jawab Siwon dingin. Ia mulai melangkah mendekati Jaejoong yang kini mundur dengan gelisah. Di belakangnya terdapat jurang dengan perairan yang deras, tentunya ia tak ingin semakin mundur namun Siwon terus menuju kearahnya.

"Aku ingin Kim Hankyung tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi." Jaejoong melihat jurang dibelakangnya yang semakin dekat dengan takut.

'Yun, tolong aku.'

"Ini semua karena kau! Kau membuatku kehilangan Chullieku! Karena ia harus melahirkan **anak sial** sepertimu, ia harus rela kehilangan nyawanya!" teriak Siwon dengan wajah memerah karena marah.

Jaejoong terpaku.

Ya, ia menyadari jika ummanya rela menukar nyawanya demi dirinya.

Appanya harus kehilangan ummanya karena dirinya.

Siwon menyeringai melihat Jaejoong yang sudah pucat pasi.

"Harusnya kau tak pernah terlahir kedunia!"

_Deg_

Jaejoong menunduk. Airmatanya turun.

'Ini semua salahku.'

"Hentikan, Choi Siwon." Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar membuat Jaejoong mendongkak, ia terbelalak menatap appanya yang kini sudah ada di depannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, untuk apa? Melindungi bocah yang sudah membunuh Chullie ini?" tanya Siwon sinis.

Hankyung menggepalkan tangannya sambil menatap Siwon tajam. Ia yang berada dekat dengan kawasan Siwon yang menculik Jaejoong langsung ke tempat itu setelah Yunho memberitahunya jika Jaejoong diculik Siwon, awalnya ia murka terhadap Yunho yang tak bisa menjaga Jaejoong dengan baik, meski begitu Yunho hanya bisa meminta maaf karena kelalaiannya, Jaejoong di culik oleh Siwon. Itulah sebabnya Hankyung sudah sampai dengan cepat sebelum Yunho.

"Sejak awal Heechul tak pernah mencintaimu, Siwon. Heechul sangat menyayangi Jaejoong karena itulah ia mempertahankan Jaejoong."

Jaejoong menatap appanya dengan airmata yang terus mengalir.

"Jaejoong adalah putra yang kami sayangi, aku tak pernah merasa jika Heechul meninggal karena Jaejoong , aku tahu jika Heechul melakukan itu karena ia mencintai anak kami. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu itu Siwon karena kau tidak mencintai Heechul dengan cara yang benar, kau hanya berambisi untuk mendapatkannya sejak dulu." Jelas Hankyung tenang.

Siwon menggeram kesal.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Kim Hankyung, aku mencintai Heechul, jauh sebelum dirimu! Dan karena anak ini, ia pergi dariku! Karena ia mengandung anak ini ia harus menikah denganmu dan meninggalkanku!" bentak Siwon kasar.

"Kau harus merasakan apa yang kurasakan Kim Hankyung." Desis Siwon pelan, ia bergerak cepat mendorong Jaejoong.

"JOONGIE!" teriak Hankyung kalap.

Jaejoong terbelalak merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan akan jatuh ke dalam jurang itu.

**Grep**

"Y-Yun." Lirih Jaejoong sambil meneteskan airmatanya. Ia melihat Yunho tersenyum lembut kepadanya sambil merengkuhnya erat.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Joongie." Ucap Yunho pelan. Ia memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat sambil mengubah tubuhnya. Kini ia yang berada di bawah sedang Jaejoong berada di atas Yunho. Tubuh keduanya terjun kedalam perairan air yang sangat deras itu.

'Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu.' Batin keduanya sebelum menutup mata mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eunghh." Lenguh seorang namja cantik sambil mencoba bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau tidak boleh bangun dulu, Joongie." Ucap sebuah suara berat. Hankyung.

"A-appa." Lirih Jaejoong sambil menatap appanya dengan airmatanya.

"Ne, ini appa, sayang." Balas Hankyung sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"A-appa hiks a-aku-"

"Sstt tidak apa-apa, sayang. Kau aman bersama appa sekarang. Uljima ne." Tenang Hankyung pada Jaejoong sambil memeluk anaknya erat.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah letih appanya, ia yakin jika appanya pasti menjaganya terus-menerus.

_Deg_

Jaejoong teringat sesuatu. Ia tahu jika ia tercebur kedalam jurang bersama Yunho.

"A-appa bagaimana dengan Yunnie? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Joongie ingin bertemu Yunnie." Oceh Jaejoong sambil mencoba untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya namun ditahan oleh Hankyung.

"Tidak sekarang, princess. Kau baru saja sadar." Tolak Hankyung halus.

"Ta-tapi Joongie ingin bertemu Yunnie appa!" pekik Jaejoong sambil terisak.

Hankyung menghela nafas.

"Yunho baik-baik saja, ia bahkan langsung sadar setelah 3 hari di rawat, sedangkan princess appa ini baru sadar setelah 2 minggu." Jelas Hankyung sambil mengelus pipi Jaejoong.

"Be-benarkah appa?" tanya Jaejoong menatap appanya dengan wajah penuh airmata.

Hankyung mengusap airmata Jaejoong.

"Tentu, kau tidak boleh meremehkan kekuatan seorang polisi seperti Yunho, sayang." Jelas Hankyung.

"Ta-tapi aku tetap ingin bertemu dengannya." Ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Ia akan datang kesini saat pulang kerja nanti."

Dan Jaejoong pun terdiam dengan ucapan appanya. Meski mendengar bahwa Yunho baik-baik saja, namun ia tetap khawatir terhadap namja yang ia cintai itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cklek

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sebuah sepatu kets melangkah mendekati sebuah ranjang dengan sesosok tubuh ramping yang berbaring miring memunggungi namja tampan ini.

**Grep**

Jaejoong yang tertidur langsung terbangun saat merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang serta bebaring bersamanya.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

_Deg_

Jaejoong hapal suara bass ini, ia hapal aroma tubuh seseorang yang memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang ini.

"Yu-Yun?" lirih Jaejoong sambil membalikkan badannya, untungnya infusnya sudah dicabut beberapa saat yang lalu oleh suster, ia memang tak membutuhkan cairan itu lagi karena ia sudah mulai memakan makanan dari rumah sakit.

Jaejoong mendongkak menatap Yunho yang menatap mata doe-nya dengan mata musangnya yang tajam.

Lengan Yunho melingkari pinggang Jaejoong, membawa namja cantik itu semakin dekat dengannya.

_**Cup**_

"Jangan pernah menghilang lagi, Boo." Lirih Yunho setelah mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"Jangan pernah membuatku khawatir lagi." _**Cup**_. Yunho mengecup kedua pipi Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu." Lirih Yunho lalu mengecup bibir merah Jaejoong dengan lama.

Jaejoong terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Yunho, ia menatap Yunho dalam mencoba mencari kebohongan namun yang ia lihat hanya ketulusan Yunho untuknya.

"Yu-Yun."

"Mulai sekarang aku tak akan membiarkanmu terluka lagi, aku berjanji."

Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya mendengar janji Yunho.

"Uljima, baby boo." Gumam Yunho sambil menyatukan kening keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menghilang dariku, jangan pernah menghilang dari pandanganku."

Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Jaejoong berkali-kali.

"Saranhae, Yunnie." Lirih Jaejoong teredam karena pelukan Yunho.

"Nado, baby boo." Balas Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukannya, ia menangkupkan pipi Jaejoong.

"Wajahmu jelek, sayang." Ledek Yunho sambil tersenyum jahil melihat wajah Jaejoong penuh dengan lelehan air mata.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia memukul lengan Yunho.

"Ini semua karenamu!" seru Jaejoong kesal.

"Mwo karenaku? Memang apa yang kulakukan padamu, bocah?" tanya Yunho enteng.

"Jangan memanggilku bocah, ahjussi jelek!" seru Jaejoong sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mencintai Ahjussi jelek ini eoh?" goda Yunho membuat Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Sejujurnya kata 'jelek' yang ia sematkan untuk Yunho sungguh jauh dari kenyataan jika namja di depannya ini sangatlah tampan.

Yunho terkekeh melihat tingkah jaim Jaejoong yang menyembunyikan rasa malunya dan itu sungguh imut di hadapan Yunho. Dengan gemas namja tampan itu memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan menciumi pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"Ya! Berhenti menciumiku!" seru Jaejoong menggeliat mencoba menjauh dari Yunho namun kekuatan Yunho jauh lebih besar.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, my baby boo." Kekeh Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang menampakkan wajah kesal –imut-nya.

Hening.

Tak ada dari keduanya yang membuka suara. Yunho menatap Jaejoong intens sedangkan namja cantik itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku-" Jaejoong mendongkak menatap Yunho yang kini menatapnya serius, namja cantik itu dapat merasakan detak jantung Yunho yang seirama dengan punyanya karena tanggannya kini tepat berada di dada kiri Yunho.

"-Just You and I."lanjut Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong intens.

"Dari drama apa kau mengambil kata-kata itu?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

**Doeng**

"Kau-" geram Yunho kesal. Padahal ia sudah mencoba bersikap serius dan romantis namun gajah cantik di depannya ini merusaknya dengan pertanyaan menyebalkan itu.

"Dasar bocah nakal!" pekik Yunho sambil menggelitiki Jaejoong dan menciumi pipi namja cantik itu. Ia sungguh gemas dengan tingkah namja cantik di hadapannya ini. ia sungguh ingin memakan namja cantik ini, 'memakan' dengan arti yang lain –smirk-

"YA! Ahjussi berhenti hahaha geli~" Jaejoong mengeliat seperti ulat karena Yunho masih saja menggelitikinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa disadari dua sejoli itu, seorang namja paruh baya melihat keduanya dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Kau harus bahagia, Joongie." Hankyung melihat Jaejoong tertawa bersama Yunho. Ia rasa yang Jaejoong butuhkan adalah Yunho saat ini. ia harap namja tampan itu bisa menjaga Jaejoong lebih baik.

"Kuharap kau bisa menjaga Joongie untukku, Yunho." Gumam Hankyung sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruang rawat putranya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END.**

**A/N : Horeeeeee! Akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana nih? Puaskah dengan chapter ini? **

**Dan jangan minta sequel! Hehe soalnya ga ada ide buat sequel.**

**Jadi cukup sampai disini oke?**

**Btw, chap ini 'hampir' aja terhapus karena laptop saya tiba-tiba mati dan untungnya pas saya nyalain laptop saya dengan harap-harap cemas, ternyata chap ini kesimpen sampai terakhir saya ketik ceritanya masih utuh!**

**Huft, sebenernya tadi kalau sampai kehapus beneran saya bakalan lanjutin cerita ini besok aja tapi karena ga kehapus saya selesain deh.**

**Oke cukup curhatnya hehe.**

**Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Review please? /puppy eyes/**


End file.
